When Words Fail
by extra type
Summary: A cute little one shot i wrote about Chouji and Ino, is based off of a song from Shreck the Musical.


**This is a based off a song from Shrek the musical Called "when words fail" **

_**Italics mean that it's the chorus of the song**_

Chouji stood on Shikimaru's hill the moon shone on the lonely man with a gentle glow. The stars were out blinking lovingly down on the gentle giant. The timid man held out his blue corn flower to the darkness.

"Ino…I, um, Hi how's it going. Good? Great! I'm good too,

I mean it's not like I usually stand on your porch in the wee hours of the morning,

With a flower in my hand. Oh and the flower, um I picked this flower, for you!

Obviously… uh I picked it on Shikimaru's hill, and I mean I don't usually pick flowers,

Because it's bad for them and I don't really like them all that much.

But it did make me think of you!

Because it's pretty.

And you're pretty.

NOT TO SAY THAT I DON'T Like you all that much, I, uh like you um lots! Ha ha ha

So if you would take the flower,

Cause it represents my feelings for you

And

And

And"

Chouji didn't finish the sentence and the silence hung in the air. Oh he was in trouble. He couldn't think of anything to say. _When words fail what will he do? When words fail how will she know how he feels? When words fail will he fail too?_ Breathing in deeply Chouji held up his hand with the flower in it again. Into the listening and expecting darkness.

"Hello fair Ino…

Look it's the moon,

You remind me of the moon,

Because it's big… and bright!

…

…

And by big I don't mean chubby!

Obviously you are NOT FAT!

But your personality is…biggish?

Yeah!

That's what I meant by that.

….

….

Sorry about that fat thing!

I'm on the uh hefty side myself!

I have to blame the gene pool

…

Which reminds me your

…

What the hell am I doing?"

The man's body sagged with defeat. _When words fail what will he do? When words fail how will she know how he feels? When words fail will he fail too?_ He didn't have a snowballs chance. There was no way she would accept him. The prospects of her even liking him were so grim and small. Plus he couldn't talk to her to save his life. Not about what truly he had spent his life playing it safe, stuck on the ground. Now he was taking a risk and crawling out on a limb. There was no way she would ever see him. The man was about to through the blue cornflower away.

The picture of her popped into his mind, they were 14 the two of them sitting on this hill after their second Chunnin exams. The sun shone on the happy pair. They had done fairly well, both getting to the quarter finals. She had been beaten by Sakura, and he had been beaten by Shino. She had taken a deep breath of clean air. Then lay down on her stomach, looking at a patch of dandelions. A blue cornflower was blooming in the middle. She picked the bloom and stuck it on her ear. She had then turned to Chouji and smiled. The blue in the flower made her wheat colored hair look magnificent. And pop out those indigo blue eyes. The smile accentuated the small freckles on her adorable nose and cheeks. Her teeth were mostly straight and perfect except her small overbite. Everything about her was so flawless that the sun goddess herself would have been jealous. She then reached up and took one of his chubby hands in hers and squeezed them affectionately. "I'm so proud of you Chouji" He felt electricity run through every inch of his body with that squeeze.

Right after that he knew he would never get over Ino. She would always be the one that he loved beyond all else. Anything and everything, He even thought of going on a diet after that just to impress her. But his father convinced him not to while training. She after that moment of that little contact had taken his soul forever. Even if she didn't know it. But Ino she was a lot deeper than people gave her credit for. She only tried to look out for the best of him. Because she cared, even if it was like a hen pecking at its food. She did it because…she cared.

_When words fail she'll know what he'll mean. If words fail she'll just take his hand. She sees him like no one else could. If words fail, she'll understand._

Chouji clenched his hands and headed down the hill to her apartment complex. No longer worrying about what he was going to say.

_Because she'll understand._


End file.
